1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention, in general, relates to apparatus used to simulate the sensation of smoking a cigarette and, more particularly, to a chemically heated simulated cigarette.
Simulated types of cigarettes are known. In general they fail to satisfy the need to provide a cigarette that does not produce smoke (which is an objectionable by-product that is now prohibited in most public places because of the noxious and toxic emissions) while still providing the sensation of being able to inhale a flavored vapor that contains a controlled predetermined amount of any desired substance including nicotine and that also is heated. In addition the ideal simulated cigarette would be safe and easy to use and would not introduce pollutants into the environment.
Accordingly there exists today a need for a simulated heated cigarette that allows for the flavoring of the vapor to be inhaled, control of the substances to be inhaled, heats the vapor to be inhaled, and does not produce visible smoke as a by-product that is also safe to use and is environmentally non-polluting.
2. Description of Prior Art:
Simulated cigarettes are, in general, known. For example, the following patents describe various types of these devices:
U.S. Pat. No. 2,907,686 to Siegel, Oct. 6, 1959;
U.S. Pat. No. 3,587,573 to Flack, Jun. 28, 1971;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,149,548 to Bradshaw, Apr. 17, 1979;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,687,008 to Houck, Aug. 18, 1987;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,892,109 to Strubel, Jan. 9, 1990;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,135,009 to Muller et al., Aug. 4, 1992;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,141,004 to Porenski, Aug. 25, 1992;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,443,560 to Deevi et al., Aug. 22, 1995;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,472,001 to Nicholson, Dec. 5, 1995; and
U.S. Pat. No. 5,540,241 to Kim, Jul. 30, 1996.
While the structural arrangements of the above described devices, at first appearance, have similarities with the present invention, they differ in material respects. These differences, which will be described in more detail hereinafter, are essential for the effective use of the invention and which admit of the advantages that are not available with the prior devices.